


Pleine lune

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [30]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Réfléxions sour la lune
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Pleine lune

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture sur le serveur discord l'Enfer de Dante 1.0. Le théme était "serpent"
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assis sur une falaise surplombant la mer, sous une pleine lune lumineuse, Loki contemple la mer. Tout au fond se trouve Jormungand, serpent gigantesque, monstre pour les humains, fils bien aimé pour lui.

Comment un être humanoïde avait il pu concevoir une telle créature ? Il ne le savais pas vraiment. Pour lui, c’était son enfant.

Il aurait pu être tellement de chose, mais sa taille et sa forme étaient trop monstrueuse. C’est ainsi, les gens ont peur des serpents, occultant tous ce qu’ils peuvent apporter. Jormungand aurait pu être un atout précieux, mais comme Sleipnir, il n’avait été traité que selon son apparence.

Un instant, Loki se demanda ce qu’il se serait passé, si c’était Thor, qui était arrivé avec de tels enfants. La réponse pris une teinte amer, et il la repoussa en se relevant.

Tout au fond de l’eau, il pouvait voir son fils dormir paisiblement, si paisiblement, que si un mortel passait par là, il penserait qu’il s’agissait de rochers.

Le dieu lança un dernier regard à son enfant, en prenant sa décision. Il n’entraînerai pas Jormungand dans sa conquête de Midgard ; il se contenterais de l’appeler à ses côtés lorsqu’elle sera terminée.


End file.
